Making Good Time
by TypicallyHarshReview
Summary: Jason didn't really have a plan for after high school. He was content to just grab a degree in something, get a nice job, and cruise his way through life. He never excepted to end up someplace different, in a place he shouldn't be. And as mundane as his old life was, he desperately wants it back.


**So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. Honestly, this will most likely be awful, so you have been warned.**

* * *

"Jason, are you listening?"

Jason glanced up from his scribbles and looked towards the front of the room. Ms. Turner looked at him expectantly, with other students looking to him as well.

"Yeah, I'm here." Jason replied.

"I know that, I'm asking if you heard the question."

Jason looked behind her towards the white board. It displayed a old fashioned photo of soldiers lying the dirt, with the title, _The Battle of Marne_ overhead.

"I'm guessing it has to do with The Battle of Marne?"

Ms. Turner sighed and shook her head. "Technically you're not wrong. I asked what significance does this battle have in World War One?"

He racked his brain. They had just recently started this unit, so it was most likely pretty early on in the war. "It was the first battle fought between the two powers, and showed that trench warfare would have to be major type of strategy used in battle." Jason guessed.

"That's correct. It was the first major battle, and trench warfare was first implemented during this four day tussle." Jason sighed in relief. "However, you failed to acknowledge the defeat of the Germans. This battle cut their army in half. And with Russia invading into Germany, they were forced to retreat. If they would have conquered France here, it would've had a major impact on the world we know today."

Jason gulped. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See to it that you do." Ms. Turner said. "The bell is going to ring in few moments, you are all excused. Except you Jason, could I talk to you?"

He waited for the isle to clear up and stepped out of his desk. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the front of the room where Ms. Turner as typing at her computer.

"Look I know I didn't get the question one hundred percent right, but I wasn't wrong either!"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about, however your attention span could use some work." She said smugly. "I wanted to ask if you've had any trouble with friends. I know it's sometimes difficult at school, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

She wanted to know if he had any friends? Why did she care? "Why do you want to know? Jason asked.

"All of your teachers, including me, received emails from your mother, exclaiming you've been having a hard time socializing."

 _Damn woman…_ "That's just my mom, she just gets worried easily. Don't mind her." Jason said.

"This entire time you've been here, I've barely seen you talk to anyone. While I only have you for one class, I am concerned for you."

Jason sighed. "I just haven't found anyone yet. I'm not purposely avoiding everyone, I'm just waiting till an opportunity presents itself."

Ms. Turner looked at him. "...Very well. I hope you know what you are doing. Don't forget about your assignment. It's due next time."

"Of course. Thanks"

 _"Now I just need to find out what assignment she's talking about."_ Jason thought as he walked out the door.

* * *

Jason turned his keys right and started the engine. The school day had taken forever, but he mostly just daydreamed through it. It was his coping mechanism, and was his only way he could survive in this jungle called high school.

 _"I should start paying attention, I don't need my parents to get on my case about schoolwork."_ Jason thought as he turned on his blinker to pull out of the school parking lot. He usually just parked on the street, but he conveniently found a empty space today. _"Someone probably picked up another student before school and just ditched."_

He was going to take the freeway, but he glanced over and saw the entrance was backed up. Not wanting to get into that mess, he turned right and planned on taking backstreets to get home.

 _"As much as I don't care to admit, it would be nice to have a friend."_ Jason said to himself. _"I mean sure, I'll survive if I don't have anyone, but still, it would be nice."_

He suddenly heard a loud sound, almost like a plane, coming from above. He took his eyes off the road and looked up. He saw nothing unusual, just some gray clouds blocking out the sun, along with a strange looking jet.

...that was falling straight towards him?

Before he could process the situation, the jet lit up, almost as though it was conducting energy from some strange divine lightning.

The last thing he saw before the world went dark was… _blue?_

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to get a feel for this story first. Consider this a prologue if you will. Any feedback would be nice, so consider dropping a review. Thanks.**


End file.
